


Tiramisu

by Outdoorsy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Bad Cooking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outdoorsy/pseuds/Outdoorsy
Summary: Sho made the most amazing tiramisu and Jun has to try itDay 2 of #SakumotoweekPrompt: Cooking





	Tiramisu

Tiramisu

 

"Are you sure that this is edible?" Jun carefully poked the grey mush with his fork. It had a weird bouncy consistency and smelled a bit funny.

"I am!" Sho looked convinced. He gave Jun a bright smile and added, "And I didn't make it alone, we made it at our shoot for my traveling element in Shiyagare today and it is really good!"

"So..." Jun paused and poked the food again. "What is this supposed to be?"

Sho smiled and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. "It is tiramisu! It got a bit mushed on the way back. I apologize for that. But please try it, it's really good!"

Jun was not quite sure what had happened to Sho's taste buds, but he couldn't tell him to his face that it tasted very funny and not very much like tiramisu.

"Tell me about your shoot!" He tried to distract himself from the taste.

 

When Sho later cleaned up the plates, he decided to have a quick taste of the tiramisu. He knew that Jun hadn't quite liked it, but he had thought it was fine when he had had it earlier that day. He ran his finger over the plate, licked it and recoiled. This tasted horrible! He was amazed at how Jun had managed to eat almost all of it. Maybe the drive back hadn't been good for this. Coming to think about it- it had been quite warm in the car. In disbelief Sho stared at the empty plate. Jun would never touch anything he made again after this.

 

"Are you feeling ok?" Sho asked carefully when he sat down on the couch next to Jun. His boyfriend leaned over and placed his head on Sho's shoulder and hummed. "Just a bit tired."

"Maybe you should go to bed then..." But Jun just slid down until his head came to rest on Sho's lap and closed his eyes.

 

 

When Aiba entered the green room the next morning ha was almost hit by a pillow. He carefully scurried along the wall and crouched down next to Nino, who was also hiding behind one of the sofas.

"What's going on?" He whispered. Nino couldn't help but chuckle and just nodded in the direction of the other two band members that were causing the ruckus.

 

"I'm never, ever, ever going to eat anything you touched again!" Jun wailed, throwing another pillow (the last one he could reach) at Sho, who was desperately trying to get to him without being hit square in the face.

"Jun..." Sho sounded extremely sorry. "Please, let me just take care of you. I am so sorry!"

Jun had started retching into a plastic bag that had been placed next to him on the couch.

"Stay away! Or I might throw this, too!" He held up the bag before he returned to burying his face in it.

 

"So..." Nino started explaining, turning away from the slightly disgusting scene that was unfolding before their eyes. "I think Sho-chan has learned his lesson that you should not keep tiramisu in a container in a black car in summer. It tends to spoil."

He looked as if he was enjoying this way too much.

"But Jun-chan was just too nice of a person to tell him it tasted like shit, so he ate it all."

Aiba cringed. "So you're trying to tell me that Sho-chan gave Jun-chan food poisoning?"

Nino nodded.

 

In this moment the door opened and Ohno stepped in, looking as sleepy as always. Without paying attention to the pillow that were scattered all over the floor he headed over to his bag and picked it up.

"I just talked to the director and we will do the photo shoot another day. He hopes you get well soon." He added, turning to Jun.

 

Their youngest member seemed to have given up on being angry and miserable and had turned to being needy and miserable. He had buried his face in Sho's chest and was giving off small noises of discomfort. Sho had started rubbing circles on his back.

"Let's get you home!" He whispered and ran a hand trough Jun's dishevelled hair.

"I hate you." Jun responded, his voice muffled by Sho's shirt.

 

"Sho-san?" Nino called out just as they were about to leave the room. Sho turned, holding onto Jun's arm to keep him upright.

"If every time you cook results in a free day for us, please do so more often!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't leave tiramisu in a car in summer- it contains eggs and eating it thereafter is not a very good idea...


End file.
